


How Wally broke Batman's rules and paid the price so Dick had to come and rescue his boyfriend because he likes him intact

by afincf_tirwer



Series: All the times Wally was terrified of the Batfamily [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, batglare, daddy bats mode, dick has to rescue him, overprotective batman, wally is terrified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afincf_tirwer/pseuds/afincf_tirwer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of "How Wally asked Dick out in the most roundabout way ever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Wally broke Batman's rules and paid the price so Dick had to come and rescue his boyfriend because he likes him intact

**Author's Note:**

> As usual if you spot mistakes or think the rating is wrong please tell me. Thanks.

The sun shone through the window illuminating the two boy’s faces. Neither one woke up though but Dick did snuggle closer to Wally mumbling something under his breath. Wally snoozed on contently; his arms still wrapped around Dick with his nose buried in Dick’s dark locks. Wally hummed happily as he breathed in his boyfriend’s scent. He smelt of chocolate chip cookies and a hint of smoke and it was soothing to be surrounded by the familiar smell while he slept. Both boys were so deeply asleep that neither of them heard the door open quietly and when Bruce spotted the red haired speedster lying next to his ward with Dick wrapped up in his arms his jaw clenched. He remembered telling Wally very clearly that there was supposed to be NO touching until he approved it. Bruce’s lips curved up in a smirk that would have Wally running for the hills before he silently slipped out of the door.

 

Dick woke up with a yawn and a stretch. He glanced at his clock and yelped before trying to scramble out of Wally’s embrace with ended with both of them in a rumpled heap on the ground. Wally groaned as he returned to the waking world; his eyes burning from the light and his butt sore from falling out of bed.

 

“What the heck was that for Dick?” He asked his boyfriend while Dick ran around the room in pure panic. Wally felt a shiver of fear trickle down his spine when his birdie turned panicky eyes on him.

 

“Bruce comes in to wake me up at 8:00 on Saturdays for training. It is 10:00 so that means he’s been in, seen you and is now plotting how he can get rid of you without arousing the suspicion of the Flash.” Wally couldn’t hold in his whimper and Dick tossed him a pair of pants. “Do not run off right now. You are going to be a mature teenager and go downstairs to face him like an adult.” Wally’s green eyes widened in fear as his boyfriend finished getting dressed and looked at him expectantly.

 

“No no no dude you cannot expect me to go downstairs and face the BATMAN after I slept in the same bed as you! ARE YOU INSANE?!” Wally’s voice got more and more hysterical as he continued.

 

“Wally would you listen to me? If you go down this morning and face him he will be far less likely to murder you. Trust me.” Dick fixed his bright blue eyes on Wally’s own green orbs and he felt some of the panic drain out of him.

 

“OK I’ll go down. You have to protect me though.” Dick rolled his eyes but nodded at his friend. “Batman wasn’t that bad.” He mused to himself quietly as they descended the stairs. Alfred smiled at the two boys when they reached the dining hall.

 

“Good morning boys. I hope you’re hungry because I made pancakes.” Wally bolted to the table and instantly started to stuff his mouth with the breakfast food. Dick shook his head at Wally’s eating habits but turned back to Alfred.

 

“Alfred where’s Bruce? I thought I had training this morning.” Alfred’s lips disappeared into a thin line and he looked…disapproving?

 

“Ah yes. Well Master Bruce has gone to the cave. He said that when you both have finished breakfast report to the cave as he shall be training the whole team today.” Wally dropped his fork and it clattered to the ground. Dick rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics before he shoved some food into his mouth before getting dressed and grabbing Wally’s hand before dragging him off to the zeta tube.

 

When they arrived at the cave they couldn’t see Batman but the rest of the team was there and to their surprise even Roy was there. Artemis’ eyes flickered down to the boy’s joined hands and she breathed out a breath in realisation.

 

“So that’s why Batman called us here today.” Artemis’ lips curved up into a smirk that caused Wally’s heart to speed up in fear. He swallowed hard before speaking.

 

“What are you talking about Arty? You know why Batman called us here today?” Artemis snickered at Wally’s distress but she refused to elaborate so Wally stood by the rest of his team, vibrating in space while they waited for Batman to return.

 

He swept in dramatically and Artemis heard Wally’s tiny whimper when Batman’s eyes scrutinised him closely. “Black Canary is busy today so I will be training you today. I’ll need a sparring partner.” His eyes roved up and down the team, Dick raised his hand but Batman shook his head. When his eyes landed on Wally he smirked mentally. “Kid Flash you’re up.” Wally felt his knees go weak as he walked into the sparring area. He stood in front of _the_ Batman trembling. He understood what Arty was going on about. This was Batman’s revenge for Wally sleeping in Dick’s bed. He readied his stance and rushed at his partner, futilely hoping he could catch him off guard. Of course it didn’t work and his legs got swept out from under him and he fell to the floor with a thump.

 

“Get up and try again.” Wally swallowed again before running around Batman causing a tornado that sucked out all the air from where Batman was standing. He just threw a few balls on the ground which ended up with Wally flat on the floor again. Batman beckoned him forward again and this time Wally tried to use his limited martial arts knowledge to switch up his style. Naturally it didn’t work and soon Wally was on his front with Batman twisting his arm up behind his back in a painful hold. Wally gulped when Batman started to talk. “If you ever stay the night in Robin’s bed again I shall personally ensure that every bone in your body is shattered. Do I make myself clear?” Batman hissed into Wally’s ear.

 

“I understand sir. I won’t do it again I swear.” Batman released Wally and he zipped off back to the side hiding behind Robin as if he would protect him. Batman looked at the row of young heroes again to pick out his next victim.

 

“Robin, your turn.” The boy wonder grinned and somersaulted into training holopad **_(?)_** before he stood in a fighting stance. Suddenly they both lunged for each other and the rest of the heroes stared at the partners as they landed hit after hit but Batman soon managed to knock Dick down causing him to huff out a breath when he hit the ground. “Can anyone point out what Robin could have done better?” Artemis raised her hand.

 

“Not sparred with Batman?” She suggested causing Zatanna to snigger next to her and Batman to press his lips in a firm line.

 

“Lesson is over. I hope you all learned something today.” He said while fixing his gaze on Kid Flash before he disappeared into the zeta tube and Dick pulled Wally along with him. Wally allowed his boyfriend to drag him along because Batman had terrified him enough that all he wanted to do was collapse on a bed and sleep.  When they eventually arrived back at Wayne Manor Wally hoped that they wouldn’t run into Batman but his luck had deserted him. Dick tapped his mentor on the shoulder.

 

“Next time you spar with the team go easier. Not everyone trains under Batman standards you know. Oh and Wally is staying tonight.” As Dick expected all he got was a grunt so he continued to pull Wally along to his room but then Bruce spoke.

 

“Give us a moment alone would you Dick?” Wally chanced a glance back at his boyfriend as he was taken to Bruce’s study. He stood in the middle and waited for Bruce to speak.

 

“It seems that I didn’t make myself clear enough today. You will not be spending tonight at Wayne Manor. You will come up with an excuse and not spend any time in a bed with Robin. I hope I make myself very clear or else you-“ Bruce was interrupted by Dick slipping out of the ventilation shaft and landing next to his boyfriend.

 

“Really Bruce? Threatening Wally already? So he slept in my bed last night. Whatever! He didn’t touch me and it’s not like we didn’t share a bed at the cave when one of us got a nightmare.” Batman turned blazing eyes of fury on Wally again and he shrunk behind Dick with a whimper.

 

“Not helping dude. He already wants to kill me don’t fuel the flames.” Dick narrowed his eyes at Bruce.

 

“Actually Wally Bruce is going to apologise to you and allow you stay in my bed tonight. _Right?_ ” Dick glared at his mentor not cowed by the Bat-glare **_(patent pending)_** Bruce closed his eyes and gave in.

 

“I apologise Wallace and I will not shatter all your bones if you stay with Robin tonight.” Wally sighed out a breath of relief but then Batman continued. “ _However_ if for any reason you hurt Robin you will be buried six feet under before you can blink.” Wally nodded, his emerald eyes wide with fear and as he left he dragged Dick out with him.

 

“You know he wasn’t too bad today.” Wally choked on his own saliva. “Last time he threatened to skin them slowly and painfully before tearing out their tongue and suffocating them with it.” Wally whined in fear but Dick just laughed again. “Come on. We’re going to get ice-cream. Hopefully it’ll calm you down.” With that Dick Grayson and Wally West went downstairs to raid the Wayne Manor freezer.


End file.
